Indecision
by niya1998
Summary: How Fried and Mirajane begin to love each other. urgh, that's so sappy! anyway, just try it out please! bit of gajeelxlevy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

All was quiet in the Fairy Tail Guild, something uncommon for this usually rowdy guild. It was probably because of the absence of some wild mages- notably Erza, Natsu, and Gray.

Mirajane was serving drinks at the bar, along with her friend Niya, who was complaining at the lack of entertainment. She had easily won a debate with Reedus, who had not even tried to reason with her. Mirajane's brother was out on a mission, with Macao and Wakaba, so Niya couldn't quarrel with them either, as she would have done if they were here. Just then the doors of the guild opened, and the Raijinshu stepped in. This was uncommon, reflected Mirajane, they don't come often. Niya frowned discreetly. She did not approve of the Raijinshu. She never said why, but Mirajane thought she must have encountered them somewhere.

"I wonder why they're here; I thought they were above mixing with us scum?" Niya muttered sarcastically. Mirajane nudged her.

"Be nice! They don't come often!"

"Like I-" but was cut off by a woman dressed in what was obviously supposed to be a 'charming' pixie outfit (Niya thought it was ugly, rather than charming, and showed _way _too much skin), known as Evergreen (Mirajane didn't understand why _her _name was Evergreen, when it was Fried's hair that was green),

"I'd like a drink please Mira-san."

"Comin' right up!" Mira said happily. Not many people had been drinking today, since Cana, the card mage, was absent, presumably on a mission as well and Mira and Niya had been drop-dead bored.

"So where'd you all just come from?" Niya asked politely, leaning over the bar. That girl, one minute she's being all rude, next minute she's all nice and happy.

"We have just finished exterminating a dark guild to the north," Fried Justine said in his almost non-existent voice. Niya nodded.

"Okay. Was it easy?"

"It was surprisingly easy. How they managed to remain a guild so long is beyond me," Evergreen said, in her snobbish way.

"Hmmm . . . maybe it's cuz no one else had any guts to up there and smash their faces in." Niya said, stifling a yawn. "I haven't been on a mission in a while, maybe I should go . . ." she said, more to herself than Evergreen.

"Yes, why don't you Niya? It's been quiet round here, with Natsu and Gray being absent. I can handle it," Mira immediately said. She felt so guilty; ever since Lisanna's demise, Niya worked at the bar with Mira, occasionally going on a mission with Cana, and taking photo shoots with Mira. She did it to show Mira that she had her unwavering support, and it didn't matter to her whether Mira was a mage or not. But Niya was an extremely powerful mage, and like Mira, was also an S-Class mage.

"I guess I will. Anyway, catch ya'll later," Niya drawled, and sauntered up the stairs, to look at the S-Class missions. Mira looked at her parting back with a sad smile. If only . . . but it was alright. She still had Elfman no? She had her photo shoots; she had people telling her she was beautiful by the dozen. She could still do transformation. But none of the things she did to distract herself helped her to forget the enormous rush of power she had felt when could go on missions and fight for people who could not. She had never imagined she would be on of those people that needed others to fight for her but . . . oh well. Power wasn't everything! So smiling, she returned to her duties as a waitress. She noticed that all the members of the Raijinshu had cleared out, except for Fried, who was gazing at her curiously.

"Fried, you want something?" she asked, automatically reaching for a glass. Fried simply went on looking at her, till she felt uncomfortable with the silence.

"It's rude to stare," she said playfully, leaning over the bar towards Fried. He simply smiled.

"Do you not feel lonely sometimes?" Mira looked at him, surprised. It took her a few seconds to formulate an answer.

"Lonely? Why would I feel lonely Fried?"

"Because no one has gone through what you have, and no one understands what you have gone through."

"And according to you, just what have I gone through?" Mira inquired, ignoring the impulse to reply scathingly that he obviously thought he knew what Mira had gone through.

"You were the eldest, and most powerful. It was your duty," Mira trembled at his words, shocked to hear such cruel but truthful words. "And after it all, you gave up something _else _that was very important to you, something that was a part of your personality. You felt compelled to change yourself, for what you felt was the better. You made a whole new you, one that was harmless and sweet. You do not feel as powerful as you were before. That is a lot of suffering for one to go through Mirajane-san. I admire you for it." He finished and got up. Mirajane felt furious. How _dare _he? And that was the moment Mirajane found herself bitterly resenting Fried Justine and his damned tendency to talk about what was none of his business.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. The belong to Hiro Mashima. (funky name)

Chapter 2

A few days after the huge Harvest Festival debacle, Mirajane was walking to the Fairy Tail guild hall, humming to herself. It was autumn time and the weather was beautiful. A cool light breeze blew the dry leaves on the ground, and scattered them along the road. It was quite early in the morning, around 7 o'clock, and Mira was probably the first to enter the guild, as usual. Even though she had regained her takeover powers, she had insisted that the Master let her stay on as a barmaid. She would go on missions, but not just yet. She had found that to make people feel happy; that gave a stronger power than the power that intimidated others. Fried was wrong; she had suffered, yes, but not to the extent Erza had suffered or the Master. Her own loved ones had not turned against her.

She quickly banished these unpleasant thoughts from her head, and found her thoughts wandering in a direction that was now becoming frequent. Fried Justine. That name brought a wave of uncertainty over her. She thought about him a lot. When she thought about when he had ruthlessly attacked Elfman, her precious brother, instead of feeling anger, she felt pity. Pity for the man who had tried to kill her brother. She understood his motivation; fighting for a loved one. She understood that motivation very well. He was quiet and reserved, even after all that had taken place. Evergreen and Bixlow were opening up to the guild, but Fried . . . he simply watched from the sidelines in amusement. He was content, she supposed, with just being around his fellow guild mates.

"Good morning Mira-san," came a voice she knew very well. She looked up from the bar to see the object of her thoughts, Fried, in front of her. She smiled brightly.

"Why, good morning Fried-san! You're up early."

"As are you," he replied. She studied his face. It was a mask of tranquillity and control.

"Fried . . ." she began, not sure how to phrase her question.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to leave the guild?" she blurted out bluntly.

"No." and smiled at her.

"Why?" genuinely curious.

"Because of you," Fried answered, and then blushed. (Fried _blushing_? That was out of character). "As in, you made me understand that I have people here. I cannot just leave them, I must stay. And I _want _to stay. This guild is my home." Mira smiled. And they sat in silence. It was a comfortable silence, not a silence when neither had nothing to say to each other, but a silence that was companionable.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters (unfortunately).

"I'm frustrated Lisanna!" announced Mirajane one day. Indeed, the pretty barmaid did look rattled.

"Really? Why?" Lisanna asked, and Mirajane gloomily glanced at Levy and Gajeel, who sat at a table not far away from them, sneakily snatching glances at one another who no one else was looking.

"They like each other so much! Why won't they _admit it_?" Mira complained to her younger sister. Lisanna giggled.

"Maybe they've already confessed, and Levy being the shy girl she is and Gajeel being the macho man, they don't know what to do from there." This was indeed very plausible. Mira paused, and wondered what to do if this was the case. Just then, the chair beside her scraped, and someone sat down.

"Match-making Mira-san?" asked an amused voice.

"I don't _need _to make this match, they're a match made from heaven, I'm just trying to get them to realize it Fried!" Mira replied enthusiastically. Fried chuckled, while Lisanna watched in awe. So much had changed! Last time she had been here, none of the Raijinshu actually took the initiative to talk to others.

"Well, I could help you," Fried offered. Mirajane looked at him, grinning from ear to ear.

"You would? Well that makes everything a whole lot easier . . ."

And so Mirajane began planning. She started out by talking to Gajeel and Levy separately. She asked them what they thought of each other, and when she got no coherent answer, she smiled triumphantly. She had expected this much. Christmas came. She hung mistletoe everywhere possible, and when Gajeel and Levy got caught under one (though this came at a heavy price, Natsu and Grey accidently got stuck under it once, to the general amusement of the guild), she smiled. They would not be able to get out of her trap, simply because Fried had put such complicated runes over that area, it would take Levy a _very _long time to alter it. They kissed, and Mirajane was probably happier than them. Fried watched this entertaining scene with Bixlow and Evergreen, who were sniggering, but his eyes kept straying to Mirajane, who was now looking at Lisanna and Natsu. They were also kissing. And he recognized the dark aura that was now filling the guild, as Mirajane's anger. He knew that the Salamander was strong, but a Mirajane fuelled on anger was . . . he shuddered. He slipped over to her side, and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I never thought you'd want to fight Natsu, Mira," Fried said.

"_He_ _kissed my sister. He kissed my baby sister_," she snarled. "Where's Elfman?"

'I don't know. Anyway, aren't you overreacting a little? This was bound to happen someday," Fried reasoned with her. She thought about this for a while and hung her head.

"I guess," she muttered. "I just never thought . . . she'd come back, and then leave?"

"She won't be leaving you Mira. I don't think she would ever want to leave again," Fried answered. He understood her pain. She thought Lisanna would leave her for Natsu, and she would be alone again. Mira looked up at him and smiled a melancholy smile and then hugged him. Startled, Fried hesitated before he wrapped his arms around her. He hadn't been hugged in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Unfortunately.

Chapter 4

Fried sat alone under the tree on the knoll, surveying the sight below him. It was an open fair day in Magnolia, a day before the Harvest Festival, and Fairy Tail had come to participate in the playoffs being held. The mages had promised not to use their magic, as this would give them an advantage over the residents, but anyone could see this promise had been broken. Everywhere he looked, he could see Fairy Tail members using their magic to win themselves prizes. He could see Evergreen walking around, wearing a number of trinkets she had won, and (he snickered to himself), Bixlow carrying a number of wooden dolls, Erza carrying a gigantic teddy bear and throwing deadly glares at whoever saw this sight and laughed and Elfman walking around with a goldfish in a bowl. Nearly all the members of Fairy Tail had won themselves something or the other. But Fried was not interested in throwing darts, nor was he interested in stuffing his face with cotton candy. He remembered that tomorrow would be the anniversary of his, and the Raijinshu's treason to Fairy Tail, and the memories robbed him of any desire to be taking part in the fête.

They had forgotten they were a part of something bigger, they had forgotten that they were not only bodyguards of Laxus, but were first and foremost part of Fairy Tail. He had, with his own hands, injured his comrades. He had forced them to fight one another to save themselves. He buried his face in his hands. He was ashamed. He was ashamed he had not stood up to Laxus, when he should have done. Did he himself think that Fairy Tail was weak? No! Then why had he done such awful misdeeds? To gain the respect of someone who did not deserve to be admired himself? _Yes_, he admitted in his head. He had fought against his precious comrades and forced them to fight among themselves to gain approval from Laxus. He groaned. What was he thinking at the time?

"Fried-san?" questioned a gentle voice. He softly cursed to himself. She was the only one he could not bear facing now. He was grateful to her for stopping him; if she had not . . . he would have murdered her brother. He shuddered. He would have murdered _his_ _own comrade. _

"Fried, are you alright?" Mirajane asked worriedly. She was worried about him when he didn't deserve an iota of her concern.

"I am fine," he replied curtly, and then mentally cursed at himself for taking that tone with her.

"I don't think you're fine," she prodded, crouching down next to him. He turned away and wished she'd go away. He decided to be blunt with her. She would leave then, who wouldn't?

"I would have killed him you know. If you hadn't interfered, Elfman would have been dead," he said flatly. He wanted her to stop being nice to him. She could be as gracious and nice to everyone else, but he wanted to be an exception to it. She made him feel guilty just by her _presence. _

"I know that," she replied calmly. Fried looked at her. Her face betrayed no signs of hostility nor bore any hatred.

"Then why do you not hate me?"

"Because you did not kill Elfman," she said simply.

"But I _would _have," he insisted.

"But you didn't. And that makes all the difference." They were both silent for some time.

"But what about all the other stuff I did?" he challenged.

"I forgave you. I forgave you for everything you did, like everyone else," she replied quietly.

"That doesn't make me feel any better," he grumbled.

"That's because you haven't forgiven yourself for it. Like I didn't forgive myself for not watching Lisanna. But I did eventually, because I knew I would have to. Now it's time for you to do the same."

He looked at her. She looked at him. They both smiled. And for some strange reason . . . they both felt a pleasant fluttering in their stomachs. Mirajane blushed. She couldn't _like _Fried could she? Maybe . . . she did. And to her surprise, she found herself not minding. Acting on impulse, Fried hugged Mirajane, much to her delight. Fried was always so reserved, and calm and quiet; she liked to see a more open, sensitive side to him. As for Fried, he couldn't help it. He could feel himself falling for her, and he welcomed the unfamiliar feeling. If he had _wanted _to fall for any girl, it would have been Mirajane. He realized, belatedly, that he had actually liked her for some time now.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. To my never-ending grief. And there WILL be another chapter.

Chapter 5

Mirajane was locking up the guild hall for the night. She walked in the warm, pleasant summer night, with a slight breeze ruffling her open hair. She smiled and looked at the moon. A beautiful full moon. Finding the sight absolutely stunning, she stopped to stare up at moon, letting the breeze caress her face. It was a still night; when nothing stirred. For the first time in a long time, Mira felt a sense of serenity. She stood there, for quite some time. Just then she heard steps behind her. Whirling around, she saw Fried standing there, quiet and _handsome, _Mirajane couldn't help but think, as always. But there was something different . . . was it only in Mirajane's eyes? He seemed even more serious then usual. His eyes were set on her, and nothing else. Through the many months he spent in the guild, Mirajane had come to know him the most, and could detect what emotions were under that placid, unruffled façade. She when he was hurt, angry, confused, happy, and she knew she was probably one of the only ones who see through him. And she loved that fact. It made him more special to her; more to herself. But now, now she couldn't tell anything.

"Beautiful night, what?" she called out to him, when he made no motion to start talking or come any closer.

"It _is _beautiful," Fried agreed. Usually she would have to strain her ears to hear him above the noise of the guild, but she could hear him now clearly, even though she could not see him clearly. His voice made her heart thump, and she blushed. She just hoped the darkness would hide that fact from him.

"So what are you doing still out?" she asked, a bit hesitantly. He had been very silent, and for the first time in her life, she felt the need to talk. There was something about Fried, the night; that made her slightly suspicious. She couldn't understand why he was answering so mono-syllabically or why he was staring at her so intently. It didn't unnerve her exactly; more like made her feel self-conscious. He was reading her, and she couldn't do it in return.

She told her pounding heart that it was for some other purpose than her entirely, so she wouldn't hope. Fried . . . why would he like her? Of course she was pretty and all, but she had beaten him up. But then . . . Levy liked Gazille . . . she told herself to stop dreaming again. It wouldn't happen. He was too . . . reclusive. And she was too proud to ask.

"I wanted to meet you," he admitted. Mirajane felt ecstatic that he would have troubled to wait, but was confused why. Her heart was doing back flips, and butterflies swarmed her stomach by the dozen and with a lot of effort, she replied, more or less breezily,

"Well that's sweet, but don't we meet every day?"

"I wanted to meet you alone."

"Okay?" Suddenly Fried moved forward into the light of the full-moon, and across his arm, Mirajane noticed an ugly gash that was oozing blood. She gasped.

"Fried! You're bleeding! You silly boy, didn't you notice?"

"I'm not a boy Mira," he replied quietly, ignoring her comment on his arm. He had been out on his very first S-class mission, and it was _hard. _Mira flushed.

"Of course not, but let me put bandage it. It might get infected," and she moved forward to take his hand. Fried quietly submitted to her persuasive pull, and went along with her to her home.

"Elfman and Lisanna are out on a mission," she informed him. "So it'll be just us."

"That's good." Mirajane looked back at Fried, whose face was so smooth and unruffled, she felt unhappy. She couldn't tell anything he was thinking or feeling. She just chuckled, albeit unconvincingly. Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna's home was big and amply furnished. Fried had a suspicion that Mirajane herself had furnished the room. It had a distinct Mira-ness to it. Beige couches and arm-chairs, light brown walls, big plasma TV, and little ornaments scattered around the room. Mira sat him down on a chair and disappeared into her bathroom. There was a plethora of pictures of the three siblings in the room; them laughing and dancing together, with other guild-mates (he found a certain amusing picture of Mirajane in her teenage years, in a picture with Laxus and Erza. Laxus had his arm around the two girls, while they were scowling at each other). He chuckled lightly and picked it up, examining.

"Oh, I love that picture too," chimed Mirajane, appearing silently behind him.

"It's very comical," he told her while she laughed.

"I know right? I can't believe I hated Erza so much," she giggled, sitting Fried down and working on his wound. "I think," she whispered to him in an effort to get that intense look off his face. She purposely avoided his eyes, afraid to betray her attraction to him, "that it was because we both liked Laxus, and wouldn't admit it." Fried's jaw locked. How could he compete against _Laxus_? What woman would look at him over Laxus? He let her bandage his arm, and stood up stiffly. He had thought, that after completing an S-class mission, he could confess that he loved her. But that was not the case now. All he wanted to do now was go home and crash. He suddenly realized he was dead tired. Meanwhile Mirajane was cursing at herself for bringing that calm, fixed façade up on his face again. It was _worse _that his passionate gaze. Which, she did kind of like. But she really didn't know what it was she had said to make him clam up again. How can you fix something when you don't realize what's wrong? She sighed to herself and bandaged his arm in silence. She could feel Fried's eyes on her, but avoided them, and after she finished it and stood up, beaming brightly, she was shocked to see raw despair in Fried's eyes.

"Fried, Fried what is it?" she exclaimed, after he mumbled a word of thanks, stood up and nearly ran to the door.

"I am very tired, and I need to go home. Good-bye Mira-san," he said politely, meaning every word he said. He was surprised to see her eyes flash.

"Oh no you don't. Sit right down here," she commanded, pushing Fried down on another chair, and stood glaring down at him, "and tell me why you're so miserable and mopey (AN: I know its not a word, but it sounded like something Mirajane would say) all of a sudden, after being all _strange._"

"Strange? In what way?" Fried asked, startled to know he had been displaying any peculiar behaviour.

"Well," here Mira flushed, not sure what to say, "you kept _staring _at me, and your face . . . well, it was so emotionless!"

"You know what I had to say, and you know what's troubling me. And I am sorry if I've troubled you," he replied mutely, getting up. She shook her head, nonplussed.

"I _don't _know, that's why I'm asking!" He felt a rare spark of anger. How could she not know? Had she no noticed he spent most of his time in the guild, whenever he was there, with her? Had she not noticed he was reserved around everyone, but not around her? _I guess she didn't, _he said bitterly to himself; _after all, nearly everyone in the guild loves Mirajane. Why would my affection be of any specific concern to her? _

"Fried . . . I don't know. Can't you tell me? Aren't we _nakama_?" she asked sadly.

He took a deep breath then looked her in the eyes and said recklessly, "What if I want to be more than _nakama_? What would you say then Mirajane?" Mirajane's eyes widened. She grew still and her heartbeat accelerated wildly.

"You _like _me?"

"No I don't." But before Mirajane could yell at him for leading her on, he said quickly, "I love you." Pin drop silence reigned in the room. Mirajane looked up at him, her face shocked.

"You _love _me?" she asked, just for confirmation. Upon his stiff nod, she broke into a huge smile. Putting her hands around Fried, she kissed him. Taken aback, but pleased, Fried responded enthusiastically. Their kiss was sweet and gentle. It was a sign of their mutual understanding and their love. It was brief, but it held all the emotions they felt. Breaking apart, they put their foreheads against each other's and communicated silently with their eyes.

"I love Fried Justine," Mirajane said aloud, just to test what it would sound like. Fried smiled. This was the moment they both realized that it was with each other they would find happiness forever and always.


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Btw all, this is my last chapter! Think I should continue with more fanfics? Please review!

Chapter 6

"Good-morning Mira," and shocking the guild to its very core was Fried Justine pecking Mirajane on the cheek, while Mirajane smiled at him and responded with a peck of her own. Men groaned while Mirajane was immediately surrounded by the girls of the guild.

"Mira-san you and him are going out . . .?

"Since when . . . ."

"I knew it!"

"You two look cute together . . ."

And so continued the long list of questions and comments. Mirajane just laughed and smiled at all of them. The only ones she told the story to were Bisca, Erza, Lucy, Levy, Wendy and of course her sister Lisanna. Fried only told Bixlow and Evergreen, who mocked him the whole day. Bixlow kept saying,

"Why do you have a girlfriend before me? Not fair!" and Evergreen kept shaking her head.

"Impossible."

Fried just smirked at Bixlow and Evergreen. He couldn't wait to drag Mira away from the bar and back to him.

4 years later . . .

"No way," Laxus stated.

"That's what I said!" exclaimed Evergreen. He shot her a withering look.

"You shouldn't be saying anything either. I can't believe either of you."

Bixlow cackled. "They're all up in love." "Love, love, love!" his dolls chanted.

"Fried married to Mirajane," Fried immediately smiled at the thought. He was _going _to marry Mirajane, after plucking the courage to ask her and Laxus, after defeating Hades (AN: I really hope that happens!) was invited to the wedding.

"Evergreen going out with Elfman," he shook his head. "I _seriously _did not see that coming."

"After running into them making out, I had nightmares for weeks," Fried said, shuddering. They all laughed, except for Evergreen who shot him a glare.

"Well, only Mirajane could make a guy like you fall in love I guess. And only Elfman could stand Evergreen," Laxus chuckled. Evergreen pouted. "Is it really that shocking?" The men all nodded their heads.

"What about you Laxus? Found anyone yet?" Bixlow asked. Laxus shook his head.

"Not yet, I have lots to do. I don't have time to be falling in love."

And three months later, Laxus married Cana.


End file.
